Universal anchors or anchor points are provided in vehicles. These universal anchors are located throughout the vehicle to provide an anchoring point for a tethering device or latching device that is secured to a child seat at one end and has a securement mechanism for engaging the anchor at the other end.
Airbag modules or supplemental inflatable restraint systems have become common in vehicles. An airbag module typically comprises an inflatable cushion and an inflator within a housing. The module is installed in a desired position within the vehicle, such as the steering wheel, the dashboard, the seat, the A-pillar, and other locations. The inflatable cushion is stored in a folded position within the housing in fluid communication with the inflator. In response to an activation event or occurrence, a sensor or sensing device employing a control algorithm provides a signal for activating the inflator. The inflator then provides a supply of inflating gas to the cushion deploying it from the housing.
Controllers and/or the control algorithms used with inflatable restraint systems receive multiple inputs from multiple sensors wherein deployment of the inflatable restraint may partially depend on information supplied by such sensors.